powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha's Magical Christmas
Alpha's Magical Christmas was a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Christmas special released October 19th, 1994 as a Power Rangers Fan Club exclusive. The special features Alpha 5 singing Christmas carols with numerous children from around the world. Synopsis The episode begins in the Command Center decorated for Christmas with Alpha 5 walking in as the episode's title is shown on screen. Alpha 5 breaks the fourth wall and tells the audience that he's just putting the final touches on his Christmas tree before the big day arrives. He then goes on to tell the audience that he feels quite happy about Christmas that year even though he didn't feel that way at the beginning of the day. The episode then goes into a flashback where Alpha 5 is telling Zordon that he just can't get into the Christmas Spirit. Zordon tells Alpha 5 to cheer up as it's Christmas Eve although it does seem too quiet without the rangers. When Alpha asks where the Rangers are, Zordon responds that they are at the North Pole helping Santa Claus get ready for his annual trip. To cheer Alpha up, Zordon presents a Christmas tree and then teleports in several children from around the world to do activities and sing carols with Alpha. At the end of the special we cut back to the same area we see at the beginning, where Alpha says goodbye and that he, Zordon, and the Rangers hope we have a very merry Christmas and a happy new year. Cast *Romy J. Sharf/Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 *David Fielding as Zordon *Louise E.Marino Sr. as Santa Claus *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos *Unknown performer as Santa Claus (in the Viewing Globe) Music :During the special, Alpha and the children sing various Christmas carols, including: *Oh Christmas Tree *Here We Come A-Caroling *Deck the Halls *Jingle Bells (sung as a reprise during the credits) *Good King Wenceslas *Up on the Housetop *Jolly Old Saint Nicholas *I'll be Home for Christmas *Silent Night *We Wish You a Merry Christmas All of the songs were released on the book-and-cassette/book-and-CD Lord Zedd's Holiday Humbug. Continuity Errors *Despite flashbacks of Tommy as the White Ranger, as well as Rocky, Adam, and Aisha being part of the team (not Jason, Zack, and Trini), Tommy is seen using the Green Ranger powers, which had been depleted in Green No More, Part 2. **Additionally, flashbacks show Tommy as the White Ranger and Jason, Zack, Trini are shown in the Viewing Globe at the end of a song and mentioned by Zordon as still being at the World Peace Conference. Criticism Alpha's Magical Christmas is continually panned by most fans for its excessive saccharine tone, the lack of action/adventure, the constant singing and completely ignoring the series' continuity, much less its own continuity (a shot of Suzie clapping and saying "Yay!" is used three times, for example; Kimberly and the others also say they have to load the sleigh when they are clearly seen doing so on the Viewing Globe in an earlier scene). Excusing the fact that Zordon allows children into the Command Center merely to sing and do activities with Alpha (claiming that he made arrangements to do so), when the Rangers appear, Tommy is clad in his Green Ranger outfit, despite this special being set at the middle of season two. The presence of Rocky, Adam and Aisha further confuses the issue, as they weren't on the team during the Green Ranger era. Already Power Rangers, they speak to Alpha through the Viewing Globe. Tommy could be in his Green Ranger Uniform because it is one of the colors of Christmas, though they don't mention why he is wearing it or how he got the suit. However, fans of Richard Steven Horvitz have praised the special for his performance in the special and wonderful singing talent, and some even praise it because there is no fighting or villains wreaking havoc (it can therefore be assumed that Lord Zedd and the other villains are taking a break from fighting the Rangers like in Lord Zedd's Monster Heads), even though the martial arts and hero/villain stories are what make the show entertaining to begin with. VHS Release A release of the episode was distributed on the VHS Power Rangers: Holiday Specials. Later availability Six years after the special's original VHS release, it was featured on the Power Rangers Holiday Special VHS tape (which also included "A Season to Remember" and "I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger") in 2000. It made its DVD debut on a bonus disc packaged with Shout! Factory's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Complete Series DVD box set in 2012. It was also included on the Power Rangers Super Samurai: A Christmas Wish DVD, along with "Stuck On Christmas". Notes *This is notably the first production where Richard Steven Horvitz, the voice actor for Alpha 5, is credited by his name (rather than "Richard Wood" as in the series). The second time would be the end credits of Forever Red. *Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, and the other villains don't appear in this special, yet the Alarm goes off several times; however, the sound it makes is noticeably different than the sound used in the series. *The songs "Here We Come A-Caroling" and "Silent Night" are the only mentions of Christianity in Power Rangers to date, and both of them are sung by Alpha. *One reason why this special exists is because Saban Entertainment, the producers of Power Rangers, apparently thought Alpha didn’t get enough big storylines on the show, so they decided that he needed his own Christmas special. (This is later resolved somewhat in episodes such as A Friend in Need, The Wanna-Be Ranger and The Wedding; all three of them focus on the little robot's friendships with the Rangers and his fear of them shutting him out, but at least here in this special they actually acknowledge Alpha's need to be with his best friends in some fashion.) **“Alpha’s Magical Christmas” was produced during season two, a transitional period for the show with multiple cast changes and an ever expanding scope. *In the third song in this special, Deck the Halls, Alpha has the capability to shoot magical laser beams out of his hands, a power apparently caused by tapping into the Morphin Grid; because The Wedding showed us that Alpha can tap into the Morphin Grid to create both flowers and clothing, we can also surmise that he is also tapping into the Grid to produce Christmas decorations in the same fashion while the children are making their own. However, he covers it up by saying that he will use "magic" to create his decorations. *This special was adapted into the book-and-cassette/book-and-CD titled Lord Zedd's Holiday Humbug.http://www.grnrngr.com/documents/PRAwiO/alphaxmas.html Several key differences exist in the two versions: #Lord Zedd launching an attack, resurrecting Primator to frame the Rangers in a heist of Christmas presents. #Alpha contacting Aisha and Adam on the Viewing Globe about the attack. #A ThunderZord and Thunder Megazord battle against Primator, the monster that attacked Alpha in The Wanna-Be Ranger. References See Also *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Live *Lord Zedd's Monster Heads *The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid *Zeo Serial *Power Rangers Funniest Moments *The Lost Episode Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Home Media Category:Special Category:Christmas Specials